The Wolf Pack's Legacy
by Spartan10007
Summary: The Wolf Pack. A group of friends, allies, and brothers. Ready to answer the call to arms, and ready to protect one another. This is their story. And this...is their legacy.


A.N. Just something that I thought I should make. Will be using two songs, but no written lyrics. Thanks to the Wolf Pack, I have a group of people I can call my friends. See you online guys.

* * *

(A.N. Quick note, they are wearing Spartan armor, but they are not Spartans themselves)

[Four Days After Keep Destruction]

The moniter of the computer lit up as Sergeant Ian AKA Degenhawkbane turned on the power. Ian tured on the small video cam on the corner as well and waited for the red dot to power up. Once it did, He started his recording.

"Video Log #1998. Speaker: Sergeant Ian. Location: Washiington D.C." Ian starts, "Met with new Squad member, callsign Spartan-10007..."

* * *

(A.N. Italics are Video Log)

[One Day Before Keep Destruction]

" _The new recruit seems like a good kid_ "

"Sir, Spartan-10007 reporting for duty" He greets

"Spartan. Good to have you on board" Ian responds, "Find a cot and drop off your stuff"

" _Since we run our own Special Task Force group, we are able to make our own living arrangements as we please, and make it mobile as well_ "

The building was composed of five rooms. One living room, the sleeping quarters, bathroom, armory, and debriefing room. The sleeping quarters had seven bunks. Three on each side and Ian's was in the way back, right in the middle.

"Hey rook" Alex says, "Good to have you. The last rook was gone within the week, so good luck"

" _Alex is my Second in Command. We share our duties accordingly and efficiently_ "

"Yeah, the last one was gone in one of the, big fiery explosions. BOOM!" Khan says

" _Kahn, good man, and even better with heavy weapons. Really useful in a tight spot_ "

Spartan went to the open bunk next to Alex and threw his sack underneath. He then looked around at the others that were in the room.

"I'm Max by the way, and that's Khan, our heavy weapons guy" Max states, "That one by the entrance is Julian, our engineer. Next to him is Evan, our resident sniper, and then there's Steve, our CQC guy"

"You're our new vehicle expert, right?" Evan asks

"Yeah, specialized in Tanks and Warthogs"

" _Guy knows his vehicles, that's for sure_ "

"Yeah, we'll need them" Max says, "See, our base is situated in between two large hills, and over those hills are two Covenant bases. Our job is to hold up until either we die, or they die"

"Of course we're at a stand still since both sides are receiving supplies"

"Alright, we've got our assignment. A Covenant ground force is inbound to our location" Ian says, "They must want this base real bad so let's make it hard for them! Hoo-rah!"

Ian and Max got the soldiers prepped while Julian started to get the turrets online. Khan got the back-up artillery in place and Steve loaded up with CQC weaponry with his own group of men. Evan got onto his perch with a few other snipers and aimed down their sights. Spartan got into a Gausshog and waited to start it up. One of the soldiers got on the turret while the other one got in the passenger seat with a grenade launcher.

"They'll be in our sights in 10...9...8..." Evan starts counting down

The whole base went silent in anticipation. They listened with baited breath as Evan continued to count down.

"In 3...2...1...FIRE!" Evan yells over the comms.

The snipers started taking their shots at the infantry. Mainly the Jackals and Hunters. Ian had his men focus on the grunts and Elites. Julian programmed the turrets to focus on the Wraiths that were firing at their infantry. Khan had the artillery hold their fire for the moment and Steve had his men waiting in small holes in the ground covered by small wooden platforms.

After some time, the Covenant forces started to pull back. A couple of the marines let out victory cheers.

"This is Sergeant Ian checking in"

His group let out an indication that they were alright, except Spartan.

"Spartan, sound off, everything alright down there?" Ian says

"Yes sir, but...I have a bad feeling that something is coming"

Ian didn't have time to contemplate that when it's meaning was made clear.

"Scarab!" Evan shouts

A large walking machine of destruction came climbing over one of the small hills around the area on the right side.

"We got another one over here!" A marine yells from the left

The two Scarabs crawled over the hills and started towards the base. Ian ordered the artillery to fire, but was shocked to see a shield being broken and multiple Sentinels crumbling into debris.

"Sir, are there any operational Cobras?" Spartan asks

"Yes, one in Garage #3, but why are you asking?"

"I'm gonna use it to do some damage to those Scarabs, and hopefully disable them"

"That's a suicide mission"

"Just trust me, sir"

Spartan gathered a crew to run the Cobra with him and they drove it to the front gate. Ian reluctantly had the gate opened and Spartan brought the Cobra out a few feet before locking it down.

"Alright, now let's immobilize this beast"

Spartan had the Cobra start to fire, only it wasn't targeting the body, it was targeting the joint supports attached to the body of the Scarabs. Once He successfully immobilized number 1, it was on to number 2. After some more shots were fired, both Scarabs were immobilized.

"That's it, have fun guys" Spartan says over the comms.

He then un-locked the Cobra and backed it up. Ian ordered the reloaded artillery to fire at the Scarab's weapons. The head and top cannons were destroyed, and the soldiers cheered in triumph as the two bodies crumbled. Ian was going to start the clean up process, but was approached by one of the engineers, saying that the Captain was hailing him.

Ian went to the Debriefing Room and turned on the console. He saluted as a holographic image of the Captain appeared. The holo-Captain returned the salute.

"Sergeant, I'll get straight to business. We've been informed that we've been able to cut off the Covenant supply line temporarily. Get the heavy ordinance online at take those bases"

"Yes, sir!"

"Captain out"

Ian left the Debriefing Room while simultaneously speaking to everyone no the base.

"Alright people, we're clear for an attack, let's move people!"

The whole base was in a frenzy. Warthogs were being loaded up with troops, Pelicans taking flight with some Hornets, and he Scorpions loading a few passengers on it's top.

"This is Vehicle 1, all set" Spartan says over the comms.

"Heavy 1, checking in"

"Spec Ops 1, checking in"

"Engineer 1, all set"

"Shotgunner 1, ready for the action"

"Max here, everyone all set"

"This is Sergeant Ian, everyone, let's do this"

(A.N. The song I chose for this, "We Are The Brave" by Veridia. Use your imagination to visualize the battle)

Ian led the charge atop an Elephant with a group of Warthogs and some Scorpions as some protection. He had Spartan bring his group around and attack the turrets on the Keeps. They went down with relative ease as Ian had the soldiers set up a siege that separated the two Keeps. Max was put in control of one siege while Ian managed the other.

"This is a monumental day gentlemen. Today, we show the might of the UNSC, and crush this insurection. TO VICTORY!" Ian says through the comms.

Steve stormed in one of the Keeps with his men as Julian and Evan went into the second one. Steve made short work with his Keep due to the powerful destructive force of his shotgun. Julian and Evan took them down with their own turrets and some well placed sniper rounds.

Soon both Keeps were under UNSC control, and the men were ecstatic about it. Ian took in the sound of the men cheering over the comms, and smiled under his helmet at the sound. Things were going to change, and He was certain of it.

* * *

[Four Days After Keep Destruction]

"This is Sergeant Ian, signing off"

Ian ended the recording and packed up the equipment. He then headed outside to where his Pack was waiting. They all had their packs ready for re-deployment, but they wouldn't be going together.

"This is a crock of sh*t" Evan says, "They can't just order us to split up"

"Apparently they can. We're still under the UNCS's orders, so it's mandatory" Ian says, disappointment in his voice

"Sir," Spartan says, stepping forward, "I've only been here for a few days, but I've come to know you each as a friend. It was an honor to serve with you"

"It was an honor to serve with you as well. You're a good kid, do us proud"

"Don't worry sarg." Jullian says, "I'll keep him safe"

"Yeah right, like he needs your help"

"Maybe his tanks'll need an upgrade, who knows"

And so the Wolf Pack departed, Spartan and Jullian were to fall back to help out with the Vehicle Enhancements. Max and Khan were to move to another front, much more stable but a good distance away from the Pack, Evan and Steve were to head to an Academy to help train others in Tactics and Battle Strategy with long-range and close-rage combat. And finally, Ian was to return to Earth, where he would recieve a reward and promotion for his achievement.

They all parted with heavy hearts, but they all knew, they would see each other again, one day.

* * *

(Doesn't sync with the chapter, but for this part it's the song, "When I see You Again" by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth)

[Twenty Years Later]

Captain Ian looked out His apartment's bedroom window at the large Metropolis called Arcadia. The city was ginormous, and housed many people. He was to participate in an Academy Convention with a few others. The people's names were anonymous though, which confused and worried Ian a bit.

He looked to his left where His wife, Cassie, we still sleeping. He had met her twenty years ago when he had been wounded in a Pirate attack. She had been his nurse and cared for him when He was injured. Even after he was healed, He visited her often. After some time, He finally asked her out, which turned out to be one of the best nights of his life.

Getting back to business, Ian dressed himself in his Captain's uniform and left a note for his wife saying that he went out for a walk. Exiting the apartment, Ian started walking through the streets to a nearby park that had a calming ambiance to it. Once he got there, he sat down on one of the benches and let the sun soak onto his face.

He almost didn't notice someone block the sun, and when He looked to see who it was, he was shocked to see a very familiar face standing in front of him.

"Lieing down on the job, Captain?"

"Spartan!? Great to see you!" Ian says, standing up and embracing the man

"Good to see you too sir. God it's been years"

"That's right, and I hear that you've made it to be a Sergeant Major"

"That's right, Captain"

"So you've heard too. Say, why don't we get a drink, my treat"

"I would sir, but I have to be in a Convention at the Academy"

"You do?" Ian asks, "What about?"

"Well, first I have a booth for Vehicles and such, and then I meet with some unknown people for a large meeting or something"

"That's strange, I was told the same thing"

"Huh...I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens"

"Right...well, I'll see you later then"

"Right, until then Sir"

The two salute each other and part ways. A few hours later, Ian found himself at the Convention where He was suppose to recruit more people.

"Hello Sir, I'd like to volunteer" Someone says to Ian's side

"Alright sir, just go to-Max!"

"The one and only"

The two embrace each other and let go of each other a second later.

"That's not all. I found some people that you'll be glad to see. Come on guys!"

Before He knew it, the rest of the Wolf Pack had emerged from the crowd. All standing proud and elated to see their old leader. Max joined the others as they made a line in front of Ian.

"Sir!" They all said together and saluted

Ian can't help the smile that grows as he salutes his men and says, "Gentlemen...a pleasure to see you all again"

They all lower their salutes together and crowd around each other a second after. Each giving each other a friendly pat on the arm and shoulder while they exchanged laughs.

" *Cough* *Cough*" Someone says behind the group

When they look, they see their old Captain, Jerico.

"Ian, men...it's good to see you all again" Jerico greets

"Captain, or is it General now?" Ian says

"Hahaha, you'd be right there, Captain. I'll see you boys at the Gathering. Don't be late"

Jerico leaves the group and heads for the Great Hall, where the Wolf Pack was to speak. They all followed their old Captain as one of the Staff Members directed them to their seats.

It went Khan, Spartan, Julian, Ian, Max, Steve, and Evan. Once everyone was situated, people started to gather in the Great Hall. Civillians and Military personnel were gathering in the large room. Ian recognized a large portion of the men that stood with him at, what is now called, "The Battle of the Twin Mountains".

It warmed his heart to see so many familiar faces. He looked at his Pack to see them all conversing with each other like it was only yesterady that they had departed. Soon, the people quieted down, and the event began. They would be asking questions that they had either about the battle of other things.

The people filed down like a list, and it was bitter sweet to find their last person.

"I was wondering. It looks like all of you are good friends. Would you mind telling us about how your friendship was made?" The person asks

"Well..." Ian says, trailing off. It was a good memory, and He wanted to share it.

"It all started like this..."

"...And then this idiot" Ian says, pointing to Spartan, "brings out a Cobra..."

"...Then everyone stormed the Keeps..."

"...and then we had to depart" Ian finishes

Spartan then stands up, and everyone looks at him.

"I know I was the last one to join the Pack, but my time with these guys tought me something..." Spartan says, taking a minute to compose himself, "Even if we are a great distance away, and know that it is a gamble to try and visit one another...you can always know that there is someone that cares about you, and will watch your back whenever you need them"

Spartan sits down as Ian stands up.

"That's right...that's what the Wolf Pack stands for" Ian says, "Friends that you can count on. Allies that'll never betray you. And brothers that will always be by your side. It is a pleasure to know you all gentlemen, oorah"

The Hall is quiet for a moment before Max stands up next to his friend.

"Oorah"

Next Khan went up, then Steve, and Evan, and soon...all of the Wolf Pack was standing up.

"Oorah sir" Khan says with a smile on his face

Ian smiles as he says, "Oorah to ashes marines!"

"Oorah!" The Wolf Pack says together

"What are we!"

"We are marines!"

"What do we do!"

"Make the covies move!"

"Will. We. Ever! QUIT!"

"No! We want some more, We want some more!"

"Ooh rah!" Ian yells

The whole Wolf Pack shouts out, causing the crowd cheer for them. In the crowd's eyes, they were Heroes, Gods, invincible. But in the eyes of the people themselves. They saw each other as friends and brothers. People who they could trust with their lives.

As Ian scanned the crowd, He saw his lovely wife beaming at him with happiness written all over her face. His eyes moved to her stomach, where the next member of their family lived. Ian looked at His Pack once more, and smiled as Jullian gave Spartan a toy model of a Grizzly Tank that was hidden under the table.

Spartan made his way over and took Ian's hand in his own and says, "It's been an honor to serve with you sir"

Ian grips his hand and looks at all of the Wolf Pack smiling at him. He knew, that they would always be there, and they would always be ready to take the call to arms.

* * *

A.N. And that's it. This is a very personal thing for me to write, and I hope my brothers in arms like it. I'll see you online gentlemen, ooh rah.


End file.
